The performance and user experience of an electronic device is directly affected by its heat dissipation capability. One of common approaches of heat dissipation for an electronic device is to mount a fan for a heat generating element. However, with the trend for electronic devices to become thinner and lighter, such approach may either cause high temperature at the housing due to small space within a thin and light electronic device, or cause increased noise due to higher rotation speed of the fan required for higher capability of heat dissipation. Currently, in order to provide improved heat dissipation for a thin and light electronic device, a heat insulating or heat conductive material can be used as a heat dissipation layer between the heat generating element and the housing, which, however, leads to another problem. Since some heat generating elements may generate a large amount of heat in a short time, there will be an excessively high temperature in areas where the heat dissipation layer of heat insulating material contacts these heat generating elements. Due to the slow heat conduction rate of the heat insulating material, such areas may have increasingly higher temperature, resulting in local overheated areas from which heat will be directly conducted to the housing of the electronic device. On the other hand, the heat dissipation layer of heat conductive material may, due to its high heat conduction rate, cause heat to be directly conducted to the housing before there is enough time for dissipation of local high temperature, which in turn creates local overheated areas on the housing. Thus, such conventional heat dissipation layers will create locally overheated areas on the housing that may be touched by the user, thereby worsening the user's experience.